


PRKF Letter From The Past

by Aiden_Ravelle



Series: Power Rangers Kinetic Fury [9]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Kinetic Fury, prkf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	PRKF Letter From The Past

“What is that?” Sierra approached a paper falling from the pocket of a villain who was fleeing the scene.

She picked it up, “It’s a letter of some sort.”

Skylar grabbed it and turned the envelope over, “It looks old.” She scanned the writing, “Wait, isn’t this your moms maiden name?”

She handed it back to Sierra who just nodded with curiosity.

“Don’t open it,” Damien ordered, “it could be a trap.”

“And what, we are just going to hand it to our mom if it is a trap?” Luka argued.

“Let’s take it to Bulk,” Axel decided.

“Why would the bad guys have something for our mom?” Luka asked Bulk.

“Are they trying to get to us through our parents?”

Bulk looked over the envelope realizing the handwriting was familiar. He couldn’t fully place it though.

“Just let me take care of it,” Bulk assured.

The team looked around at each other wanting to argue but trusted their mentor.

The older team gathered to look into the note.

“I don’t understand,” Raven muttered as she read the paper over and over.

“Dear Raven,

I always write these every few months because being a ranger is dangerous, I know the risks. I never want to leave anything unsaid so if you are reading this, I’ve passed away, probably during a battle. It’s been great meeting all of you and being able to lead this team.

Raven, I know you never looked for your birth parents, but I’ve recently found mine and wanted to share what I’ve found. We are twins. Our birthdays are the same, the one you always knew as your birthday, was your adoption date.

It’s been hard to figure this all out but the purple ranger is our younger sister. I don’t know the details of her life but I’ve used other sources to find out who she is. Her name is Piper. You know I was used for evil, but I had a good heart. I believe something similar has happened with her. You need to save her. Let her know that it wasn’t her fault; the guilt can eat a person up. I believe in her, and I hope you will too. You’ll need her on your side now that I’m gone. I was waiting to tell you until we defeated Lucifer because I know it is a lot to take in.

I hope you all live long, great lives and just know I am always proud of you. I know you guys will defeat Lucifer, so keep staying strong.

-Tommy Oliver”

“It explains why Skylar would have heat powers,” Bulk added.

“But why was this hidden for twenty years?” Raven asked emotionless.

Piper was getting hugged by Jack, crying at the news.

“It’s weird that you are a twin and you had twins…” Aiden analyzed.

Elle smacked his shoulder to quiet him down.

“I just need some time,” Raven pushed her chair out and left the room, leaving the room quiet except for the sniffling of Piper.


End file.
